


Aroma Of Your Mouth(七夕特辑)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: Aroma Of Your Mouth [2]
Category: Aroma Of Your Mouth(七夕特辑)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, steve - Freeform, stuky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	Aroma Of Your Mouth(七夕特辑)

番外一  
“Steve，你在干嘛！”Bucky不声不响地走进了Steve的书房。自从自己从hydra回来后几天，他就开始背着自己做些什么。Sam和Natasha都不说，每天进宫老国王与王后看自己的眼神也是怪怪的。  
他回想起今早入宫前Rebecca说的话：哥哥，国王要给...噢，没什么。连自己的妹妹也瞒着他。  
见Bucky进来，Steve赶忙将桌上的一张纸藏到背后，“没什么，Buck...”一副做贼心虚的样子。  
“好吧，那我走了！”Bucky撅起嘴巴，  
“嗯！”什么！他都不挽留自己 ，好啊，这个Steve。  
“我要五层的蛋糕...”这是Bucky出去前说的最后一句话。  
“啊？.....好！五层...”Bucky心思缜密、聪明过人，怎么可能不知道他在筹划什么...  
Bucky看见被拆穿的Steve的囧样出门后偷笑起来。  
“Bucky～”是Natasha在叫他。  
“怎么了？我的公主，”Bucky恢复了表情，清了清嗓子道。  
“你不进去找Steve吗？”  
“他啊，忙得很，我还是不打扰了...”Bucky故意生气的表情。  
“别啊，他最近是挺忙的，我陪你去花园走走？”  
“好啊，我的荣幸，美丽的公主殿下！”Bucky拉起Natasha的手，在手背上落下了一个吻。  
“难怪..”  
“难怪什么？”  
“难怪以前你能抢到Steve的舞伴，你可比我那个不解风情的哥哥强多了。”  
“我怎么不解风情了？”Steve闻声后打开了书房门，走到Bucky面前，分开了他和Natasha的手。  
“你就是不解风情，要不是Bucky好性子，你早就被他抛弃了，”Natasha向Steve吐着舌头。  
“我的风情你们怎么会知道！”Steve牵过Bucky的手，另一只手放在他腰后。  
“好啦，你不是要忙吗？Nat，我们去戏院吧，听说他们排了新剧，”  
“好啊好啊，待我换身衣服，这件太招摇了...”  
“好，我在这儿等你。”  
目送Natasha离开后，Steve一把抱起Bucky走进书房。  
“啊..陛下，您要干什么？”Steve将Bucky放在沙发上，解起他的扣子来。  
“让你看看我是不是不解风情。”  
“大早上的，大臣们不来吗？”  
“才攻下hydra，大家总得休息休息，我也是。”  
“那你先告诉我你在干什么？”Bucky拦住Steve躁动的手问道。  
“你都知道了还问我。”Steve继续刚才的动作。Bucky听到答复便给了Steve一个勾心的吻，默许了他要做的事。书房内的空气变得燥热起来...  
"喂！“不知道书房的门什么时候被打开了，一个高耸的黑发男人靠在门框上看着吻得火热的两人。

“Loki，你就不能敲门吗？”Bucky无奈道，他已经说了Loki好多次，可Loki每次只会说“小胖子，我是在救你的屁股。难道你不想当上面的那个？”  
“小胖子，我怎么跟你说的，”他们的姿势已经决定了谁上谁下，“Steve国王一大早的好兴致啊！”  
“噢，Loki，你怎么就不能跟着Thor回Asgard呢？”他又破坏了自己的好事。Steve一脸不爽咬牙切齿道。  
“我说了，我不想看见那个老东西...”Loki邪笑道，这么久来他发现把Steve惹怒也是件极为快乐的事。  
“好了，”Bucky推开Steve，站起来整理了衣襟，“Nat应该也快来了！”  
“噢，Buck，”Steve委屈地叫道。  
“走吧，小胖子，刚刚Natasha说你们要去剧院，我也一起。”  
看着Steve这样，Bucky心软了  
“你和Nat先去吧，我想看会儿书...”  
“emm，好吧，希望你别屁股痛。”说话之际Bucky将Loki推了出去，关上了门。  
“嘿嘿，Buck，你真爱我..”Steve走到Bucky跟前傻笑道，  
“我要看书！”Bucky打断了Steve的歪心思  
“好吧...”就怪Loki，不然现在他们已经来了一发了。  
Bucky偷偷笑着，看着本来兴致勃勃的Steve泄气。他拿起一本书，坐在沙发悠闲上读起来。  
“陛下，给您3分钟的时间脱掉我的衣服！1、2、3、4……”Bucky看着不远处的钟数到，细长的手指在膝盖处轻轻敲击着。  
“别呀，我....”  
“17、18、19……”  
见 Bucky一点都没有要停下来的样子，Steve手忙脚乱地开始解那极紧的扣子。该死的，这些宫廷服简直太不合理了，Bucky是在为难自己。“您慌什么，时间都过了一大半了第一层还没解开。”Bucky数数到怡然自得，可这句话简直让Steve紧张得渗出一丝汗。Steve当然知道这些衣服有几层，该死的衣服！  
“33、34、35……”Bucky继续数着第二分钟，过了50，Steve终于解开了第一层。  
不行了，接下来还有马甲，外层和里衣，只有一分钟了，马甲上还有许多扣子，他不能这么傻傻地解下去。Steve注意到Bucky不仅口中念着，他的手指也在数着。  
“唔..唔..”Steve堵住了Bucky正在数时间的嘴，并用一只手压住放在膝盖上的手。  
吻来的有些急促，Bucky甚至没有好好地吸上一口气，只得用鼻子在鼻尖缝隙处吸着丁点空气。  
“嗯...嗯...嗯...”Steve的舌头缠上自己的舌头，一点都不温柔倒像是在发气，Bucky有些喘不过气来只得发出呻吟。因为这个吻，他有些缺氧，脑袋里的数字也逐渐模糊起来。Steve已经打乱了自己的时间，这个坏蛋。  
“呼呼呼，你犯规Steve...”终于被放开的Bucky大口吸着空气道。  
“你又没说不行，现在还有多少时间？”  
“我...”记不得了  
“那你只好重数了，”Steve发出得意的哼哼声。  
Bucky一把翻过了身坐在Steve的身上，捞起他的手，交叉放在沙发上，一个火热的吻落在了Steve的唇上。“不许动！”Bucky用有些沙哑的声音地命令道。  
他松开了Steve的手，一边吻着Steve一边自己解着马甲上的扣子，没过一会儿就被解开了，里面的衣服更好脱，Bucky迅速的脱掉露出了白皙的上身。Steve当然不会乖乖地把手放在那儿，他抱住了Bucky的腰，来回抚摸着他敏感的皮肤。  
Bucky又伸手去解Steve的衣服，很快的，Steve的里衣在不经意间就被脱了下来。这让Steve惊呆了，三分钟Bucky足以解开两个人的衣服。“宝贝，你怎么这么快？”  
“是您太紧张了，陛下！”Bucky顺着Steve的唇往下吻去。在脖子处停留了好长一段时间，又痒又痛的触感让Steve下身硬了起来，“呵呵...”Bucky感受到了，他继续向下吻着，咬了咬Steve的乳头，这让Steve打了个颤，“宝贝，你怎么这么坏！”  
“您说呢？”当然是跟你学的。  
他是要做上面那个？沉浸在快感中的Steve突然警惕了起来，他的宝贝肯定是被Loki教坏了。婚礼过后，他得让Thor带他回去。  
“这可不行，Buck……”Steve把Bucky压在身下，换了个姿势。  
“该我了！”Steve夺回主动权，他一路吻到Bucky的腹部，感受着Bucky的火热。  
他脱下还算好脱的裤子，Bucky这下是被脱了个精光，赤裸裸地展现在Steve的面前。  
“宝贝，你好硬，”Steve吻了吻Bucky翘起的脖子，抚摸起他的下身来。  
“您也是，陛下！”Bucky垮下Steve的裤子，露出了青筋凸起的Steve硕大的下身。  
“嗯...啊...”Steve握住Bucky的下身动着。  
“啊啊啊，Stevie，...啊....啊...”好爽  
Steve另一只不忘地向Bucky的后庭插入手指，前后夹击着，Bucky简直受不了的大叫着“哈..哈...Stevie，啊...我爱你，哼哼啊啊啊...”  
“我也爱你，Buck，”Steve亲吻着Bucky的嘴道。  
“啊啊啊...下次，我要在上面！啊啊啊啊啊....”  
“好啊，你自己动。”Steve贴着Bucky的耳朵吹起热气。  
“坏，啊，你知道我什么意思....嗯嗯...”  
“啊！”Steve为Bucky扩张后插入了他的后庭。  
“啊啊啊...”他抽动起来，Bucky的爽现在不可言喻。  
“Steve，快点....”Bucky有点不满道。他伸手到Steve后面，紧紧地抓住Steve大腿根处内侧。  
这个动作刺激了Steve，他加快了速度，手上的和下身上的。  
“啊啊...啊啊..啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯嗯嗯.....”Bucky爽得失去了理智，大声地叫了出来，头脑已经记不清这是书房还是哪儿了。  
“宝贝，放松点，你好紧，嗯啊..”Steve也爽到和Bucky一起呻吟起来  
Bucky想射了，可Steve还在抽动着，  
“Stevie，我忍不住了，嗯啊嗯啊嗯啊嗯啊...”  
“再等等Buck，”Steve又加快速度，他想和Bucky一起。  
“Steve，我爱你，我爱你，”Bucky抬头看着上方的Steve“啊啊啊..太快..了....”  
“我爱你，Buck，Bucky，James，啊～”  
两人因激烈的运动脖子和脸都红得不成样子，“啊！啊！Steve，我要射了，Steve...”Bucky忍不住了，Steve太快了，前后都爽得Bucky说话打颤....  
“Buck，嗯啊！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊....”Bucky的下身一抖射了出来，抽干了所有的力气。  
紧接着Steve最后一次激烈的撞击“啊！”也射了出来  
“啊，Steve，嗯，”Bucky吞咽着口水，抱着Steve，念着他的名字。“Steve，嗯...”Bucky累得呻吟  
两个炽热的胸膛紧紧贴在一起律动着，“Bucky，我爱你，”Steve把这个累坏了的人紧紧抱在怀里。“我爱你Steve！”  
“你愿意嫁给我吗？James Barnes少爷！”  
“是的，我愿意，Steve Rogers国王！”  
屋内很和谐，爱意很浓。  
可外面的侍卫已经被他们的国王和准王后吓得远远的，不敢靠近书房门........


End file.
